


A Stronger Gravity - A Gravity Falls Continuation Story

by MeowlisterCrowley



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23372875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeowlisterCrowley/pseuds/MeowlisterCrowley
Summary: Dipper finds out that there is more to Bill Cypher than he originally believed, and finds a friend in a previous foe when his world comes crashing down.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Kudos: 10





	A Stronger Gravity - A Gravity Falls Continuation Story

**“I'm not lost”**

“Patricia!” Dipper screamed, his voice nearly cracking at the sight of her cuddling with another man.

“Dipper, baby, I can explain!” she shouted in response, jumping up from the bed and hugging the blankets around her body as she chased him out the front door.  
Dipper managed to find his way outside before his wife could grab hold of him.   
He dashed down the stairs of their front porch and out into the woods of their home, eventually managing to get far enough away from the house that the lights could no longer be seen through the seemingly endless array of trees and shrubs that he and his sister traversed all the time as children.   
His heart was beating faster than ever before; tears had begun to pour from his eyes as he ran – not towards anything – just away.   
Maybe he'd wake up the next morning, pouring coffee and turning on the Sunday morning news? The only way he'd know for sure is to continue placing one foot in front of the other until he reached the end of the world, and either woke up or fell off.   
To him, it didn't really matter, since everything he had suspected to be true was, indeed, happening.

Dipper and Patricia Pines had been married for four years, after the two of them met again in college while attending a school in Portland.   
Complications ensued after Patricia found out she was infertile, and there was a clear shock both of them needed time to digest.   
Dipper moved back in with his sister and Grunkle Stan, while Patricia temporarily moved back in with her parents until the mud had settled and the two of them finally decided to get back together. That was four months ago, right when she had become increasingly more secretive about her lifestyle. Small things, such as changing the password on her phone and accepting more and more “overtime” at work, the coming home and smelling like cigar smoke and cheap liquor when she got into bed. 

Today was the day that Dipper told her he was going to be working late, since the department was severely understaffed and the union already “ok'ed” a fourteen hour long shift.   
Then, an hour-and-a-half later he drove back home only to see a second car, a blue sedan with a Washington licenses plate, parked in their driveway.   
Quickly, he shut off the ignition and crept back into the house.   
That similar smell of cigars and gas station liquor whiffed through the living room, getting stronger as he approached their bedroom.   
He thought for a moment if he really wanted to open their bedroom door, to find out the truth. Sure their marriage wasn't perfect, but there had to be a better way to confront her about this whole situation. He could bring it up over coffee the next morning.

Or hell, he could go find some eighteen-year-old high school grad and offer to “show her the ropes” in exchange for an excuse to get both of them into counseling.   
But none of those things would just hide the fact that this was happening, this was an issue he would have to come to grips with.  
With every fiber of his being, Dipper flung the door open to find his wife and the man she had been seeing behind his back snuggled up in bed together.  
At first he wanted to scream, but he held it back and just stared, taking in the sight of betrayal. He couldn't believe it, even though he had known for nearly half a year this had been going on, he wasn't able to come to terms with it. 

  
It's like when you wake up in the middle of night, and you realize that one day you will die. It's definite and there's absolutely nothing you can do to stop it, no matter what you try. You will one day face this reality, and that is absolutely the case.

That was what he was witnessing in front of him at that very second.  
And then, due to reasons he didn't fully understand, Dipper screamed his wife's name. 

The image was ingrained into his mind, as if for no other reason than to remind him of his own failure as a husband. He didn't understand why this happened, or what he may have done to cause it.  
He tried his best, and though he thought he had given one-hundred percent, it apparently wasn't enough for his wife to remain faithful.

After what seemed like two hours, Dipper finally reached the edge of the woods which was marked by an interstate that connected Gravity Falls with Portland. The sounds of birds chirping and cars whizzing had gradually begun to grow silent as evening fell. Above him was a black sky, illuminated by a full moon which cast an eerie light on his surroundings.  
Exhausted and sick, he fell to his knees and landed on his back. The grass' dew provided a welcome sensation of cooling to his body, as he stared into the endless stars that seemed as if they had been waiting all day to greet him.  
He had been through so much here in Gravity Falls, and yet nothing had prepared him for something like this, not by a long shot. The fatigue had begun to set in as Dipper began to close his eyes and take in the sounds of crickets and the occasional coyote howl which came from off in the distance.

He just wanted to be happy.  
There was absolutely nothing else that mattered to him than just finding a piece of normalcy in a world that was adrift with chaos.   
  
"If anyone can hear me," Dipper began, "I just want this to go away."  
  
He lay beside the road for nearly an hour before the back of his eyelids were lit up by a blinding light. Someone was screaming his name - but why?  
  
"Dipper? Dipper are you okay?" the voice asked.  
  
"Yeah," he replied, begrudgingly.  
  
"Oh man, I thought you were dead!" the voice replied, as he felt himself pulled up off the grass and back onto his feet.  
  
It was Officer Palley Norton, a new recruit to the Gravity Falls police force. He had started a week after Dipper, but wasn't nearly as dedicated to the detective aspect of the job as his colleague. He had bright, red hair and a face covered in freckles. Standing nearly a head shorter than Dipper, not many took him too seriously, either.  
"You - uh - okay there, Dipper," Palley asked.  
Dipper nodded his head and began rubbing the back of his neck while staring at the ground. He began explaining what all happened, mentioning how he had run all the way out to the road and collapsed. In return, he was offered to be escorted back to the police station.  
"If you want, we'd be more than happy to lend you one of the beds back at the barracks... you know, after all that has happened," said Officer Palley.  
  
Dipper nodded again, this time making eye contact the best he could.  
  
Driving away, Dipper couldn't help but feel that he'd just witnessed the end of the world. His gut was twisting and his heart felt like it was about to fall out of his chest.  
He finally managed to spurt out a question after a couple minutes of silence.   
  
"Were you ever married, Pals?"   
  
Palley glanced over at him and then back on the road, "can't say I ever was, Dipper. Sorry. Must be hard, though, especially after all this time!" he replied.   
  
Dipper continued to stare out the window, watching the trees pass by as they finally arrived at the police station which he was employed.   
Out of habit, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Proceeding inside, Dipper dropped his belongings on his desk and laid down in one of the available beds.  
  
In no more than a couple seconds, Dipper was out like a light. His whole day flashed again in front of his eyes, too surreal to truly process. 


End file.
